cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Queen Camila
'''Queen Camila '''is the late mother of Xavier, wife of Andrés and the former queen of Taurus in the Black Lion franchise. Background Camila is the wife of the mighty King Andrés and after marrying him, they settled down in the castle and had a son who will be the future king of Taurus. As Xavier grew into a teenager, Camila became worried and concerned about her son's stubbornness and temper towards her husband. Worried that her husband and son won't be together in the future, she went to visit Zaheer, the King's advisor and fortune teller. She got him to tell the Queen how their future will be when Xavier is an adult and the new king of Taurus. According to Zaheer, the King and Queen will end up dead before their son becomes an adult. Terrified about that future, she decided to change it by talking to her son about following his father's orders and leaving the kingdom's traditions, the same. That way, she and her husband will still be with their son and won't end up dead. Hoping that the talk worked on her son, she returned to the council room to help her husband and people with experiencing the droughts, starvation, thefts, and murder. Xavier excitedly storms into the council room to tell his parents that in order to save their kingdom is by asking other kingdoms for help. Angered with his son disobeying his orders, Andrés angrily scolds his son and shouts out that he'll never be a true king. After running upstairs to his room, crying, Camila ran up disappointed with her husband's temper towards Xavier. Zaheer was shot down and killed by an unknown arrow man, much to Xavier's extreme sadness. Andrés decided to end the Bat King's ray of evil by going to war. Before going into war, Camila wished her husband luck. He successfully won the war by shooting the Bat King down with his musket. Camila and Xavier were overjoyed to see that peace and happiness is restored to kingdom. Unfortunately, the death of his father caused Luther to exact revenge on the royal family by usurping the king and queen. The King and Queen were unaware of the Bat King's assassination until he snuck into their during the night and opened up a portal to the Underworld. It sucked the King and Queen and they grabbed onto the edge of the portal, hanging on for dear life. Luther immediately grabbed Andrés' hand and threw him and his wife into the portal. After falling into the portal, the King and Queen were transformed into spirits and magic can't undo that. Luckily, Xavier was able to avenge his deceased parents and banish Luther for his crimes. The King and Queen appeared as spirits to thank their son for saving their kingdom and possibly the 2nd dimension. Camila watched happily as her husband and son warmly reconciled with each other. The King and Queen return to the Spirit World where they were reunited with their deceased relatives. Physical appearance Queen Camila is a slender female cattle wearing a purple dress with matching shoes and a golden crown. Appearances Robin Hood Queen Camila doesn't appear as a spirit in the film, however she is mentioned by Xavier, when he, Robin Hood, and the others are in Prince John's dungeon. The Black Lion In the cartoon series, she and the King will appear as spirits or will be mentioned. Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Queens Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Wooten characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Parents Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Royalty Category:Magic Users Category:Nobility Category:Animated characters Category:French characters Category:European characters Category:Adults Category:Mentors Category:Singing characters